Only You
by AlyssaTargaryen
Summary: He thought he knew him, thought a relationship would be simple, but Makoto was completely wrong. He thought he could read Haruka like a book, but it turns out that's just as a friend. As a boyfriend, it's a whole different story. It's back to square one with Makoto and Haruka, and here they learn that communication is key in any relationship. Especially theirs.


**Hey, peeps!**

 **I had a request from a reader to do a story of a Haruka/Makoto pairing from** ** _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_** **. The word got out that I am a super mega uber fan and some requests were made. Which I'm happy to take, no doubt about it. I appreciate requests because they definitely bring challenges as well as present an opportunity to expand my horizons and write stuff I probably would never have thought to write.**

 **So this story is dedicated to lisacakes16. It's just a oneshot, but I hope what came from my brain is what you were looking for to read. I promise I did my best!**

* * *

His hand had been twitching next to his side all day. Makoto glanced over at the boy walking next to him, his green eyes darting down to the hand gently swaying next to his own before he averted his gaze to the path ahead once more.

 _Why was it so hard to just reach out and latch on?_ he thought to himself. Sighing in defeat Makoto, slipped his hands into his pockets, a melancholy look taking over his features as he glanced around at all the knick-knacks, stands, and games that surrounded them on one of the streets where the town festival was being held.

Him and Haru had only been official for just over two weeks and they still had yet to fall into the groove of an actual couple. Looking around, Makoto couldn't help but hone in on all the other couples who weren't going through a mental crisis on whether or not it was ok to hold their significant others hand.

It wasn't such a stigma anymore, two members of the same sex showing affection, but Makoto knew Haru was still getting used to the idea despite his new found feelings. They were only both lucky that their parents and friends were so accepting. Makoto chuckled when he thought of his mom telling him that she had known all along and that it was about time he came out of the closet.

"What's so funny?"

Makoto startled out of his thoughts and looked over into a pair of deep ocean blue eyes. No matter how many times Makoto had thought he'd learned the path of those orbs, he would always find himself lost once more.

"Ugh…nothing, nothing," Mako cleared his throat. "Just stupid stuff."

Haruka shrugged nonchalantly. "You hungry? I can smell something good cooking over there."

"Sure," Mako replied.

Haruka led them over to a small tent that was situated in between a few other food venues. Walking up to the makeshift counter, the black-haired boy's eyes focused on the aquatic fish sizzling on the grill.

Makoto laughed. "I should have guessed… Mackerel. Your nose will hone in on no other scent."

Haruka ignored him and quickly ordered himself a plate of the fish, while Makoto grinned along before ordering his own meal. Haruka quickly whipped out his wallet before the taller boy had a chance to do anything, Makoto's lips cracking in a smile at the wave of dismissal that Haru gave him when Makoto tried to protest.

The bill paid and their food in hand, the boys quickly found a table, seating themselves across from each other.

They ate in a relatively companionable silence. No words really needed to be said between the two if they didn't have to talk. There was always something to say, but it was nice to know that you were close enough to someone where words weren't really needed to fill a gap.

And speaking of a gap, Makoto almost choked when he found the one between him and Haru closed beneath the table. He could feel the slight caress of Haru's foot running up and down his calf. It was a gentle yet fervent stroke. Up and down, up and down. Makoto gulped, highly regretting that he decided to forgo his shorts to wear a long pair of trousers.

"You ok?" Haru questioned taking a bite of his meal, completely oblivious to the cacophony of feelings stirring within the green haired boy across from him, his foot rubbing up against Makoto's like they played footsie in public all the time.

"Ye-yeah, ugh, yeah I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Makoto quickly gulped down his glass of water. His back going ridged when Haru's other foot came into play.

Haru gently put down his chopsticks, either completely unaware of the emotional stir he was putting his boyfriend through or fully attuned but indifferent.

Makoto relaxed as he felt Haru's feet still, coming to rest against his strong calves, but completely tensed and froze once more when Haru's hand grasped his upon the table.

Piercing blue met forest green and suddenly no one else existed.

Makoto's fingers twitched within Haruka's, the black-haired boys' calluses brushing against his hand. You'd think with how much time Haruka spent in the water, his skin would be baby smooth, but no. When he wasn't in the water, he was training in other ways. Jogging, lifting weights, and other menial exercises in order to keep his body fit for when it was time for him to get back into the water. So yeah, Haru had his rough edges, his personality being covered in them, but Mako knew that once you got past them Haru was nothing but smooth water.

Haruka tightened his hold on Makoto's hand. "Mako, you know you can tell me anything. Something's been bothering you all day, and I know you've been trying to hide it from me, but I thought you'd know by now that you can't keep a secret from me to save your life."

Makoto sighed, knowing Haru was right. His boyfriend could read him like a book. A small smile grew on Makoto's lips as he studied their connected hands. His thumb slowly swiped over Haru's hand, and he had to admit to himself that he loved the small twitch and slight tightening of the other boy's hand in his. "Funnily enough, this is what's been on my mind all night." Makoto gestured to their joined hands.

Haru gave him a confused look before looking down at their hands. "This? If you're not comfortable holding hands in public, I understand Mako-," Haru went to pull his hand away before Mako nearly dove after the appendage.

"No! No, that's not what I meant!" Makoto rushed, his other hand grasping Haru's free one so both their hands were joined across the table. "This is exactly what I've been wanting to do the whole night. I've just wanted to hold your hand, act like a normal couple, do normal couple things…" Mako trailed off, a slight blush rising to his cheeks."

Haruka blinked. "Then why didn't you?"

"Huh?" Makoto had a baffled look on his face, completely taken aback by what his boyfriend said. "I… I didn't because I… because I thought you wouldn't want me too…"

"Did you ask?"

"Wha-," Mako started.

"Did you ask me if you could hold my hand?" Haru repeated. "How are you supposed to know for sure if you don't ask?"

Eyes wide, Mako stayed silent, not knowing how to respond.

Haru sighed, thinking he was being a bit harsh. He swiped his thumb over Makoto's fingers in apology and reassurance. "Look… I know you're used to judging my moods and predicting what I want and what I don't want without a fault, and I admit that you're the only one who can do that, but this is new territory for us. This is something that we're going to have to be open to each other about, and as time goes on, I'm sure you'll be able to read me as your boyfriend just as easily as you read me as your friend."

Haru cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. "And besides, I want to hold your hand too, and do normal couple things as well." Haruka averted his eyes, trying to make it look like he's was studying the people walking by as hard as he was pretending to be.

Makoto was quiet, contemplative, but also relieved; relieved to know that this wasn't one sided. Relieved to know that the boy whom he wanted to be with completely, wanted him just as much in return.

While the food tent was relatively loud and busy, Makoto felt like they were in their own little bubble. That is until he caught another customer's eye. A stranger sitting a few tables over gave Makoto and Haruka a speculative look before turning back to the group surrounding him. They all seemed to look over at him and Haru before turning back to their own conversations.

Makoto couldn't help but notice the rest of the room now. Some people would look over and glance at their hands, give Haru and Mako a once over. Another older couple seemed to shake their head at them.

Feeling ashamed, Makoto started to pull his hands away, but this time it was Haru grasping back.

"Hey, stop looking at everyone." Haruka demanded. Reaching out he gripped Makoto's chin between his thumb and forefinger and swerved his face till he was staring directly into Haru's own. "Don't pay any attention to anyone around us. They're none of our concern and we're none of theirs. At the end of the day, heck, at the end of our life, their thoughts, opinions, and judgements will have nothing to do with us."

Haru's grip on Makoto's chin loosened, but it didn't release. "It's just me and you," Haru murmured, his eyes focused on an area just beneath Makoto's nose.

Makoto gulped, knowing where his boyfriend's gaze was directed. His grip tightening on the hand still encased within his own on the table.

Slowly and near agonizing, Haru gently pulled Mako's face towards his own. The gap was so wide yet so narrow, and where there was once a roar of a crowd around them - talking, laughing, clinking dishes - it was suddenly deadly calm. Makoto compared it to the distinct change from when you were above the water - surrounded by people, noise, life - right before you submerged yourself beneath the surface.

Underneath the water it was calm, still, quiet. In that moment there were no worries; it was just you and the water… complete peace.

That's how it was with Haru in that moment.

So with no hesitation, no shame, no doubts, Makoto closed the gap and connected his lips with the boy he was completely mad for.

It wasn't hurried, or frenzied, or out of control. It was just… perfect. Haruka's hand trailed from Makoto's chin to bury itself in his green locks, his thumb caressing Makoto's cheekbone.

Makoto sighed against Haru's lips, his own slightly parting to take in a small breath, capturing and releasing Haru's lips with his own. He nearly groaned when he felt the small slip of Haru's tongue against his lips. His hand tightened around Haru's and he reached out with his other one to gently grip the front of the boy's shirt, trying to pull him closer and hating the table between them that was preventing him from doing so.

All too soon, the kiss ended, and Makoto was brought back to reality, his eyes slowly blinking open.

Not being able to help himself, Makoto's eyes strayed around him once more, which was probably a bad idea, as he caught the stares of some of the other customer's once more.

Had a finger not tilted his chin back to their person, he probably would have gone into panic mode.

"Hey, quit overthinking, and definitely stop thinking about anything or anyone else." Haru breathed, the air from his lungs rushing over Makoto's lips. "It's just me and you right now, there's no one else around." Deep blue captured emerald green.

"Just look at me. Only me."

Makoto vowed he'd never look away.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! They definitely make my day!**

 **Xoxo, Alyssa**


End file.
